Salenite
|place=8/20 |challenges=12 |votesagainst=8 |days=32 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=14/18 |challenges2=2 |votesagainst2=4 |days2=14}} , also known as Callum, was a castaway on and Machu Picchu. Callum began Survivor: Monte Carlo with a weaker game, failing to connect with his fellow castaways. As the game progressed, however, Callum began to shift into a much more developed player, retaining a strong game while appearing non-threatening due to his weak start and his ability to fashion his allies into shields. Unfortunately, a flip in the early merge saw Callum lose both of his closest allies and shields. With nowhere left to hide and several challenge wins under his belt, Callum was identified as a triple threat and was subsequently voted off in 8th place. Callum returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu with the intention of becoming the final version of the prototype his Monte Carlo game was. He hit the ground running and quickly integrated with his tribe, forming a majority alliance that would provide cohesion in the swap. However, at the swap, he was forced into the minority by tribal lines. Despite getting the majority to collapse once, another tribal forced Callum to attend firemaking, wherein he was eliminated from the game. Survivor: Monte Carlo Profile *'Name(Age): '''Callum (18) *'Tribe Designation: *'Current Residence: '''Glasgow, Scotland *'Personal Claim Of Fame: 'Being able to play a tenor viol, having an insane knowledge of world geography *'Inspiration in Life: 'You are what you make yourself, I have people I admire, but I grow on experiences, not other people *'Hobbies: 'Reading, writing, listening to music, composing, ''procrastinating, eating to my heart's content *'Pet Peeves: '"My music taste is so alternative! I love Melanie Martinez---''" *'3 Words To Describe You: 'Reserved, overanalytical and kind??? idk *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 'SOS flares, chocolate and Beach House's ''Depression Cherry *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''Brenda in her Caramoan era, based entirely on personality *'Reason for being on Survivor: 'Matt went down on his knees and begged me *'Why do you think you will be Sole Survivor: 'I won't, but hypothetically speaking, it'd be down to complete luck or an insanely well-thought out under the radar game plan Voting History Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age): Callum (18) *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' Glasgow, Scotland *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' While already sleep deprived, travelling 18 hours on a night bus, still getting no sleep, swimming on an empty stomach as soon as I get off the bus.... and STILL I live to tell the tale. *'Pet Peeves:' Slow walkers, being blatantly cliquey and saying "like" a lot (I myself am a culprit of the latter). *'Favorite Past Moment:' Singlehandedly winning that Dolphin Olympics 2 game for my tribe by getting a score higher than all of the other tribe combined. Hate to be vain but I kinda snapped there :') *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' Emma for being the absolute gem she is *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' I fail to see any justification for respecting the user MattUK. On a serious note though, I don't think there's anyone I have barely any respect for. We're all out here playing our own game, and I feel like it's necessary for me just to work around any problems rather than picking out the flaws 24/7. tl;dr I'm keeping my mouth shut on this one!! *'Why Did You Come Back?:' First and foremost, to try and live up to the potential I had set myself when first playing - I don't think I'd done everything I could. Secondly, because what's not to like in a second chance??? Voting History Trivia *Callum is the first castaway on Louvre Survivor to be eliminated via firemaking. Category:Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Monte Carlo Castaways Category:Tabac Category:Royauté Category:8th Place Category:Monte Carlo Jurors Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Viracocha Category:14th Place